


The Three 'Must Pee'-ers

by InevitableBladders (TheTimelessChild0)



Series: The Thaw of Loki Odinson [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desperation, Embarrassment, I reject your canon and substitute my own, Post-Endgame, Protective Steve Rogers, Urination, bladdershy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/InevitableBladders
Summary: Takes one to know one. And another one. Maybe leather seats wasn't such a good idea..
Series: The Thaw of Loki Odinson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Three 'Must Pee'-ers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter's New Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097683) by [AllThingsGeeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky). 



The team had been wary about allowing Loki to join the team. It wasn’t because they doubted his abilities, the man had shown them in _gruesome detail_ the years prior. And they weren’t worried about his relationship with Peter either. The first time they met, no matter how traumatic, had featured Loki at his most calm. You’d almost wonder if Thor was the younger of the 2 brothers. Not to forget what he’d done to help Peter with his bedwetting. Thor had claimed to have asked his brother, but the way Loki changed the subject “for Peter’s sake”, hinted that it was more likely out of sympathy. Perhaps even literal _empathy_ . Peter hoped to get the man to open up. Strictly speaking, the age gap between them was about a year or two at most, and the boy knew how it felt to do something so _childish_ at an advanced age. 

Nevertheless, Fury had given the green light for the green-clad man to be an Avenger. The process was very simple. After all the forms had been filled out(which Tony had JARVIS do, after some digital harrumphing), all that was left was drive Loki to the tower and get him settled. 

Peter had been very happy to see Loki again. He’d long since forgiven him for the shock, and Loki promised not to use magic without putting a warning on the wall, so the boy wouldn’t get too close with his super-hearing. 

Despite Thor’s assurances, Tony insisted that the brothers should be split up. It wasn’t because he didn’t trust the god. He wanted to make sure that the human and non-human teenagers got along without Thor there as an Asgardian shield. If mediation was necessary, it was to happen without Thor there to make excuses for either side. 

Steve was in the back with Loki, as it had been ever since the reconciliation. 

He was just listening to the engines puttering like Tony’s cars tended to do. They may be modern in-design but inside, both Steve and Peter felt it more fitting of a display on Antiques Roadshow. Loki had expressed interest in the show, after being told the hosts spoke a version of Asgardian(actually British) by his brother. 

Cap opened his eyes when his own advanced hearing heard shuffling. His immediate instinct is that it was Peter, slightly squirming. 

“Pete, everything alright?” he asked casually. While the teen was more upfront about the _subject_ since the _loong_ , _awwwkward_ talk after “the Couch Incident”, Steve wasn’t born yesterday. You don’t embarrass someone in front of someone new. 

“Yeah,” Peter replied happily. Steve saw his face in the rear-view mirror, not a speck of discomfort.

He looked over at Loki. The god was fiddling with his fingers on his lap, frowning. Cap chalked it up to nervousness about joining the team, the same team he’d beaten up less than a decade ago. 

Cap heard the shifting once more, louder this time. He asked Peter if he was sure. 

“Of course, I’m sure. I went before we left because _someone_ ” he looked pointedly at Steve; “swore that this would take 3 hours. It’s only been 2 and I can already see the skyline.”

Tony looked at Peter. “2? That’s about your limit, don’t forget..we’ve talked about this, it’s just your metabolism,” he attempted to coax his son to admit his very probable need.

“I said I’m fine. Cross my spinneret,” Peter swore, despite not having such a web-producing organ. 

“Cross my arc?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

The mention of his arc reactor gave Peter pause.

“Fine, pull over. But I only have to go a _little bit_ ,” he insisted holding out his pinky, which Tony took in his. 

Loki found himself glad that Frigga was dead. Otherwise, Heimdall would tell her what he hadn’t done this morning. He hadn’t felt the need to. But then Steve had given him a bottle of honeydew juice, which had somehow been imported to Earth from Asgard through the millennia. Cap didn’t even have to give the spiel about hydration before he’d cooled himself down with half the contents. 

He was tempted to blame Odin for not transforming him enough, but the healers that found little biological difference between him and Thor, and countless pep talks from Korg dissuaded him. He wasn’t the one with the anxiety disorder, no use changing that fact. 

‘ _Just relax, take deep breaths, and think of Vanaheim,’_ he repeated the mantra in his head. 

While Cap couldn’t hear that, he had heard the Jotun sigh when Peter took the initiative and asked for a bathroom stop. He was tempted to ask JARVIS for a scan, but felt it was invasive. And too early. It could simply be car sickness, or a need for fresh air. 

He decided to start by opening a window. Fresh air filled the car much to the delight of 3 of 4 passengers. Loki enjoyed the fresh air as well, until it stroked his abdomen. He crossed his legs at the heel and blushed. 

It was a coincidence, as Rogers happened to be looking at the especially cold man breathing easier. But it also contributed to a clarification. This time, he didn’t just hear a movement. He saw it. After crossing his legs, Loki also tightened the gap between his knees. He was also sat up extra straight, as if the posture wasn’t already incriminating. If only his bladder allowed him to multi-task, then he would’ve surely noticed. 

Loki blushed and looked out the window. Now there was no doubt. 

Steve took out his phone and clicked on Loki’s name, and then his health stats. The percentage of bladder capacity filled, was flashing brighter than the Bifrost. 60%. _No wonder he can’t look anyone in the eye_ , he thought to himself. He reckoned the god would clear his throat and pretend to feel cramped if he was the least bit observed.

*********

Careful what you wish for, a sarcastic ass named Tony Stark once said. He hadn’t missed the two times the young Jotun attempted to look extra professional. Nor did he blame him. 

_Don’t think of waterfalls, don’t think of..damnit._

Loki was lucky Steve didn’t hear that last part. Rookie status or no, swearing was for sans-Steve situations only.

The shuffling(read: squirming) increased, to the point where Tony could hear it too. Peter was wearing his earbuds and watching Frozen for the 15th time. 

“Sorry this isn’t exactly a chariot, oh mighty Prince,” Tony quipped apologetically. 

“Er..it’s no bother, I was just admiring the leather,” Loki lied quickly. Once his fingers touched the seat, they began tapping at it. Then rubbing along with the fingers on his right hand, which had been slipped discreetly between his thighs, providing some needed pressure. 

“If you scrape your royal nails on them, I’m having them burnt off with a gauntlet,” Tony warned firmly. Loki closed his fingers in a fist instead.

“That was a joke,” Stark added, once he saw how tense the god had become. 

Loki tried to smile to show understanding, but it wasn’t convincing. Especially not in the eyes of a man who basked in the spotlight and ate fake emotions for breakfast. 

“You okay, Lokes? You look a bit...I dunno, rough,” was the wording Tony chose. He could see the sweat on Loki’s forehead, but his face was redder than if he was simply queasy. 

“Yes, although a closed window would help,” Loki admitted quietly, looking down. The wetness he felt, was only on his forehead, which he wiped away hurriedly. 

“It would probably help more to cool down his whole body. Hurry it up will you?” Steve suggested. 

The force of the acceleration forced Loki’s legs completely crossed. As if it should be his main concern, he put up a quick illusion to hide the locks that had been blown to the side.

Internally, Steve couldn’t help but wish Peter knew what was going on. The 2 had more in common than they each knew. 

* * *

The car stopped and Peter and Loki hopped out, the latter more hastily. Both senior Avengers turned around, hearing both doors close. Steve took the time to watch Loki enter the bathroom first, making sure that he made it. 

“Ok..what just happened?” Tony asked, half-confused. 

“Like you don’t know. Wonder why he didn’t ask,” Steve pondered. 

“Think he’s like Peter?” 

“No. JARVIS would’ve caught the anxiety. Don’t know if Asgardians..or Frost Giants, can even get that..in any similar way. We would’ve noticed too,” Steve argued. 

“He’s probably just shy,” he reasoned. 

“Takes one to know one,” Tony remarked pointedly. “You can get out too, I’ve got JARVIS to keep me company” he recommended, ignoring how lame that sounded. 

“I can hold it longer than that. My metabolism isn’t that fast,” Steve brushed him off.

“You don’t need to,” 

“I’m fine, Tony,” Steve insisted. 

“One word: Quinjet,” Stark reminded him.

“You _swore_ you’d never bring that up again. I told you that **in confidence**. When I thought the Helicarrier would turn you into sushi,” Steve protested.

“And now it keeps you from becoming soaked in something that is neither cold nor water,” Tony defended himself.

“JARVIS, how full is my bladder?” Cap asked the A.I, despite knowing the answer.

“23%, sir” he chirped dutifully.

_Great. Just great. Team's got_ ** _3_** _people who don’t say when they need to pee. Note to self: road-trip= never._ Tony rolled his eyes.

Peter strode into the gas station bathroom calmly. He was quite pleased that he was for once going a while before an emergency. 

Loki froze mid-stream as he heard the door open. _Oh, elf-vomit_. 

Peter heard him wince, and immediately felt out of place. Usually, it was Clint or Thor who walked in on him, making _him_ freeze up. He knew how it felt. 

He walked quickly into a stall and started relieving himself. The noise unlocked Loki’s bladder as well. When Peter finished, Loki was not only still going, but going _loudly_. He chuckled silently, as it was usually Thor that was behind any sort of obnoxious behaviour. Not that he blamed Loki right now. He had clearly been holding it in for a while. 

***********

Loki found the bathroom thankfully empty when he emerged. He didn’t want to face Peter just yet. He had to have heard. You don’t need super-hearing for that. 

Speaking of super, while he was washing his hands, a certain Captain cleared his throat behind him. 

His face flushed. Peter was one thing, Captain America was a whole other ballgame. 

“You know, you could’ve just told him. He wouldn’t have minded,” Steve assured him. 

“You know _perfectly well_ why I didn’t” Loki snarked, albeit with a pitiful sigh. 

“Don’t pretend you _actually_ thought I just needed fresh air. I’m the god of lies, you can’t trick me. That’s the wrong way round,” he managed a smirk at his last comment. 

“You’re right. Just wanted to make sure you know that,” Cap nodded, affirming. 

“Your nipples are slightly visible in that outfit,” Loki commented, with a straight face. “Just wanted to make sure you know that,”

He left the restroom swiftly and gracefully.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the next one will be about Loki's bedwetting. You decide: At the tower or somewhere else? Where else should that be?


End file.
